powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Haridva/How to Develop a Series
Hi! I'm Haridva. Lately, I've been noticing how blank series can get. Some are labeled as done by the authors without even a link to any episodes nor any characters. This isn't necessarily the author's fault. Many don't know whether or not they should develop their series or move on. This is a guide on development. Plot Do NOT simply stop when you've come up with a basic storyline of some heroes battling villains just because. That is one of the most generic and bland plotlines. Readers are wondering about the actions that led up to this. If you want to, you can make the heroes generic. That is okay. However, add something interesting. What makes your series interesting to me? Characters DO NOT STOP EDITING A SERIES WHEN YOU'RE DONE MAKING THE RANGER'S COSTUMES! I've seen countless series that don't even have links to pages for characters. A reader wants to know the thoughts, the actions, and the goals of these characters. They don't just want to look at the pictures or the concepts that were created. They want to see it come ot life. An interesting tactic is becoming your person. In your daily life, ask yourself, "What would my character do?" An example for people who are familiar with my series, Power Rangers Months Fury, would be finding out how and why they would laugh. Snow Prince would laugh graciously laugh to please someone. Bloom would laugh because she would feel comfortable and happy with the people around her. Ent would laugh heartily, most likely at himself to make humor of his own situation. AryruFeb would laugh because she just killed something. I already know that Snow Prince is a people-pleaser, Bloom feels anxious at first meetings, and Ent is humorous. Another good thing you can do is decide what person do you want your character to be. A person with a terrible backstory? Someone you want to be? You decide. After all, you're the author. A good thing to do with your villains is to make them exciting. I should be glad that your villain is in there to give your plotline suspense, humor, and/or mystery. Please refrain from giving your villain a generic background. A good example of a villain that didn't have a generic background is Astronema. She was captured, brainwashed, and betrayed. There was a reason that, whenever she was inserted, the viewer wanted it. Your villain is the main rival of your hero. They're the main reason your story has conflict, which makes a story interesting. The last thing you want is for them to be dull. Episodes DO NOT STOP WHEN YOU HAVE A BASIC PLOTLINE FOR THE EPISODES! Episodes are a series' way of moving forward. This is the way in which your story develops. Put time and effort into these episodes. Listen to suggestions. I cannot stress how important it is to ask for help. No one's going to pounce on you for asking them a question. This is a safe community. If you want others to help you make your episodes, that is okay. Moving On You've put your time, sweat, and effort into making this a wonderful series. Congratulations! However, are you really done? Again, ask for help. Look over every detail. Compare your work. Know you are never done. If you have all these steps taken care of, then venture forth and create a new series. However, if you want to repeat the cycle again don't forget to ASK FOR HELP! Category:Blog posts